fatesonafandomcom-20200214-history
Suzuya
"It's our responsibility to make sure that no one else has to suffer as we have done." ''-- 'Suzuya, in her C support with Mozu'.'' Suzuya''' '(スズヤ) is a playable unit in ''Fire Emblem: Fates, and an ally on the Birthright and Revelations routes. She also appears as an enemy on the Conquest route. Profile Suzuya is a mid-ranking Hoshidan noble from an army family, and she is, by adoption, Reina’s niece. She’s trained as a retainer but after being passed over for the available retainer positions, she joined the army as an archer, and despite her young age is moving neatly up the ranks. Despite not being Sakura’s retainer, she shared much of her childhood with Sakura and Hana, and will follow the two of them wherever they go. She will join Corrin’s party in Chapter 7 of Birthright and Chapter 8 of Revelations with Sakura, Hana, and Subaki. She appears with Sakura in Chapter 18 of Conquest, but cannot be convinced to join Corrin’s party under any circumstances. Past Born Larkspur Durand in a dying village on the Hoshido-Nohr border, Suzuya was taught from a young age what few arts her town had to offer, so that someday she could leave to earn a better life. She was five when the Nohrian King stole Corrin away from Hoshido, and sometime in the months after, the village was destroyed and her father was killed in a border skirmish. The Hoshidan soldiers remained behind, in apology, to escort the surviving refugees to Cheve, where they could secure safe passage to Nestra. At the border, Suzuya’s mother shoved her into the hands of the kindest Hoshidan soldier and made him vow on his life to give her a better one, because it’s the least he could do. Her mother and infant brother then left for Nestra, never to be seen again. The soldier spent a solid week panicking because this poor bachelor had no idea how to deal with a sobbing child who only stopped crying when she was sleeping, when one of his unit-mates suggested that he present Suzuya to Queen Mikoto, who would surely find a place for her among the servants. Mikoto, much to the soldier’s surprise, met the troops at the city’s outskirts to take Suzuya in and make sure she was fed and clothed and adopted out. When she arrived in the Hoshidan capital, Suzuya was so traumatized she had developed amnesia and aphasia. She couldn’t speak, and even if she had, she didn’t remember her name, or her hometown, or her parents or brother’s names. She spent her first few weeks in Hoshido being cared for at the palace because of her condition. Mikoto wanted to be sure she’d recovered enough to understand and accept her new life before she sent her to live with another family. When Mikoto finally gave up on finding out the girl’s true name, she named her after the bell-shaped flowers she saw in her vision of the girl's former home. Eventually, she was adopted by a relative of Reina’s, and was trained in archery and strategy with the goal of her eventually becoming a retainer for the royal family. She was eventually passed over for the position, but remains very close with Sakura, because the two are the same age and worked through their respective grief together. Present Suzuya has been very successful at letting her anxiety push her to great heights, and is moving up in the Hoshidan army very fast for someone her age. She commands a small squad of archers when we meet her, although many of her soldiers had been injured in a recent skirmish and required Sakura's healing. She leaves the unit with her second in command to follow Sakura into Corrin's army, a decision which works out well, given that her unit needs to retreat to the capital to recover. She has a hard time integrating into Corrin's army, due to her anxiety, her aloofness, and her tendency to stick close to Sakura and Hana. Still, she is a loyal and competent fighter, and does not hesitate to make herself useful wherever she can. Her skills as a strategist and a leader endear her to the rest of the army far before her personality does, and once she proves herself competent and protective, she starts to make some friends. In her supports with Corrin, she reveals that she has her own reasons to choose to support Corrin's cause, she's not just following Sakura. However, she never considers those reasons important enough to reveal to others. Despite her military competence, she hates the war and wants it to be over. She holds both sides accountable for the violence she suffered as a child, and does not want other civilians to suffer as she has. Her strategies are noticeable in their efficacy at luring the enemy away from civilians, even when it puts her own army at a disadvantage. Personality With people she doesn’t know, Suzuya is polite almost to the point of aloofness or coolness. She has a host of attachment issues, because she harbors a deep fear from her childhood that the people she loves will leave her. As a result, she has a perfectionist streak: she must be the best at whatever she does, so that she will be a valuable member of the party and not be sent away. This quality is present in both her work and personal life—many of her early supports feature her learning a skill or a hobby her support partner values most, in order to be a more prominent and essential presence in their lives. She has a big complex about being passed over for Sakura’s retainer positions, because she is anxious that even Sakura will eventually leave her as a result. If she decides that you are worth overcoming her anxiety, she is incredibly affectionate and fiercely loyal. She values home, family, and friends very highly, and will fight to the death to protect them. Rather than have a moral compass of her own, she’s decided that she serves the crown of Hoshido, especially Princess Sakura, and will often defer to Sakura’s wishes or decisions. Her decision to join Corrin’s cause is entirely reliant on Sakura’s decision to join Corrin’s cause. This is not to say she does not have thoughts, wishes, values, or hobbies of her own, she simply considers them less important than the thoughts, wishes, values, and hobbies of the people she cares about. Her A and S tier supports often feature her coming into her own as a person, and becoming comfortable enough to express herself without fear that her partner will leave her for it. In Game Base Stats As an Ally (Birthright Chapter 7 — A Vow Upheld and Revelation Chapter 8 — A traitor's brand) As an Enemy (Conquest Chapter 22 — Sakura) As an Enemy (Heirs of Fate) Growth Rates Base Class Kinshi Knight Sniper Max Stat Modifiers Routes Birthright Suzuya first appears in Chapter 7: A Vow Upheld, as the commander of the soldiers Sakura is healing at Fort Jinya. When she is introduced to the Avatar, the Avatar will comment on her injuries, and she will say that it's minor compared to what others have suffered, and that she's waiting to be healed until all her soldiers have been taken care of. She participates in the subsequent battle, although with a temporary one point decrease to her mobility and a three point decrease to her HP. After the battle, she joins the Avatar's cause with Sakura and Hana, after the latter assures her that her soldiers will be moved to the capital and taken care of. When she joins the party, at the next battle she will have her normal level 3 stats. Conquest Revelations Class Sets Standard Sets friendship sets: Fatesona & Canon |-|All Routes= |-|Birthright/Revelation= |-|Conquest/Revelation= partner sets |-|All Routes (Canon)= |-|Birthright/Revelation (Canon)= Personal Skill Roster Entry A Hoshidan noble of Nohrian blood with absolute certainty of where her loyalties lie. She's guarded with both her past and her affections. She has very little concern for herself. She enjoys dance and calligraphy. Born 9/20 Possible Endings Etymology * Suzuya can be spelled with the kanji "鈴" which means bell, and "谷" which means valley. Mikoto chooses this name for her, after she saw Suzuya's village in a vision. She also shares this name with the Mogami ''class heavy cruiser in the Japanese navy. * Her birth name, Larkspur, is the common name given to annual flowering plants from the genus ''Consolida, as well as many perennial flowering plants from the genus Delphinium. * Her birth surname, Durand, comes from Old French durant meaning "enduring", ultimately from Latin durans. It was originally used as a nickname for a stubborn person. Trivia * If she gets an A support with her brother Wren prior to getting an A support with either Sakura or Hana, she will go back to calling herself by her birth name, Larkspur. If she already has an A support with either Sakura or Hana, her A support with Wren will be completely different. * She's greying prematurely.